The Fusion Proteins and Monoclonal Antibodies Core will design, generate and purify fusion proteins and monoclonal antibodies for the Regulation of Tumor Immunity Program. The core in a cost-effective way will provide individual projects with large amounts of monoclonal antibodies and fusion proteins needed for plate coating, large scale cell separation in vitro, and cell blocking and depletion experiments in vivo. The core will also purify required amounts of monoclonal antibodies and fusion proteins unique for the proposed research, and generate and characterize new fusion proteins and hybridomas.